


♡ caramel macchiato ♡ (barista! nagisa AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Anime, BL, Dork Ryuugazaki Rei, Established Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Fluff, Free! - Freeform, Free! Eternal Suffering, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Manga, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nerd Ryuugazaki Rei, No Smut, Rei being Rei, This hurt me to write, Yaoi, barista nagisa, i am in p a i n, reigisa - Freeform, sports anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rei Ryugazaki, a socially awkward dork who was the type to be forever alone and have his head in the books instead of in the clouds, has a fateful encounter through a simple caramel macchiato order at a café with his polar opposite ; the adorable and quirky café barista, Nagisa Hazuki. And you know what they always say, opposites attract.





	1. macaroni penguin

**Author's Note:**

> hi! before i begin, i just wanted to plop a quick and important author's note here ʕ•ᴥ•oʔ
> 
> this is my fifth fic on here, and my very first multi-chapter work (gasp!) exclusive to ao3 only and i just wanted to say thank you for reading my other four works, cotton and leather (a tsukkiyama fic), a change of heart (kagehina fic), band-aids (a klance fic) and the tall teddy bear (a tsukkiyama fic)! all the nice comments and kudos definitely make my day!! i wrote up another quick one-shot, one that's longer than the usual oneshots i write!
> 
> if you'd like to see more content and doodle dumps, i post my art on an app called line play, and if you're interested on downloading line play, feel free to search up my avatar, virtual gore, and i also have a redbubble (cookietsukki)  
> i'm also in the process of starting my own tumblr & ig for art and stuff and will let you guys know when it's up :)

As Rei walked past a barren beige building, he suddenly saw a huge wrecking ball being swung at the it, knocking a whole story down from the building. Watching the wrecking ball strike straight into the building gave him a similar feeling in his heart ; he felt as if his body was struck with emotion and whatever joy he had left slowly crumbled away like a cookie. He couldn’t help but get angry at the construction workers mindlessly swinging about, and the mix of pedestrians mindlessly following their daily routines, unaware or even apathetic of the demolition of the building and his feelings. Rei couldn’t help but think, “How could they do this?! To his cafe? If they knew about all of the people that called that cafe their second home, if they have seen the happy people grow fond memories, even if was something as insignificant as enjoying a macchiato with swirly leaf patterns, would they even think twice of destroying a whole building of meaning and soul? ”. While pitying himself, he started recollecting the old smell of warm cinnamon rolls, the sounds of cheery laughter, and the tiny little kisses on his cheek. “No.” Rei thought. He forced himself to think about..about...anything. He desperately tried to divert his focus by looking upwards to see a furry, light grey stray cat skillfully step about on a thin telephone line with grace. Even though the cat’s agility slightly impressed him, Rei couldn’t help but remind himself that he… loved cats, or any fluffy animal for that matter. Rei would walk with him down the grassy path where red spider lilies grew near the harbor, where they one day found a- “Stop.” He tried to tell himself. Rei didn’t know how to process these emotions. Sadness? Anger? Pity for himself? Pity for him? He didn’t know why, but he knew these all came from that boy and his cafe.

 

They were an unforgettable 6 months, and it all started with 5 words: “Welcome to my family cafe! I’m Nagisa Hazuki, but you can call me Nagisa! I’ll be your server!”

The boy with honey blonde curls and ruby red eyes said, while grasping Rei by the arm and leading him to his table. He wore a pastel pink striped apron decorated with penguins, which Rei later learned was his favorite animal because they made funny honking noises. Rei came across this cafe after a tiring day of swimming, and just wanted a caramel macchiato, however he got much more than he bargained for. Rei was so distraught and exhausted from that day, he still had his swimming goggles across his neck, hair dripping with water, sweat, and tears. Nagisa made sure to point this out cheerfully and jokingly. “Hehe, your hair is wet!” he said while nudging him. “Ah… yes.” Rei said, trying to dry his hair with his hands self-consciously.

“Do you swim?” The blonde boy asked. “Yes, yes I do.” Rei answered. Nagisa shyly looked down at his legs. Rei looked down as well, and was able to make out the outlines of a bulky leg brace hidden under his black work slacks. Nagisa tried to smile sweetly, but it came out half-hearted. “T-that’s so cool!” Nagisa brightened up. “I.. I used to swim!” Rei was curious. “Why did you stop?”. There was a lingering silence with the exception of the sounds of a sea breeze for what seemed like eternity. Nagisa wouldn’t even look him in the eyes. Rei opened his mouth to ask again when Nagisa finally spoke.

“You said you wanted a caramel macchiato, right sir?” Sir? Rei couldn’t help but like his silly ways of referring him. “Yeah.” Rei replied, feeling disappointed. “What’s your name?” Nagisa asked. Back then, Rei thought he asked so Nagisa could write his name on his cup with the pink gel pen he was holding. Even though it seemed like it was a casual question, Rei tensed up and turned red, as if he was just asked out on a date. “R-Rei.” He finally replied. “Ooh! Rei is a pretty name!” Nagisa cheered, quickly leaving to deliver his order. When Nagisa returned, he brought back a porcelain cup full of lightly steamed macchiato under a coaster decorated with leaves. As Rei sipped his macchiato, enjoying the view of a bustling street, Nagisa gave him something else as well. He saw a corner of a strip of paper peeking out under the cup. Rei lifted the cup, took the paper, and read it. 7 digits and words in a glittery cursive reading “For Rei-chan”. It was then and there when he decided to let curiosity and new, blossoming feelings of love overtake him. He decided he’d be back.

Rei kept his word. He came back the next day, a sunny and breezy Saturday. Lively and familiar feelings surrounded him, as if he’s always lived and breathed the cafe. He looked at the young couples sharing bubble teas and groups of friends splitting pastries. He immersed himself in their laughter, their conversation, their love. Rei adjusted the collar of his jean jacket and shuffled in his seat, waiting for the cute blonde boy to call him “sir”, waiting for his reaction to Rei’s jacket with penguin patches he sewed and patched on himself. Rei was too focused on replaying scenarios in his head, that he didn’t realize Nagisa coming up from behind him and messing up his hair was reality.

“Aah! When did you get here?” “You should’ve called me, Rei-chan! I stayed up all night waiting at the telephone for your call!” Nagisa whined. He pointed to his slight dark circles under his eyes, which didn’t compare to Rei’s heavy eyebags.

Rei blushed. “I-I’m sorry! I-I had homework….”. A look of worry was replaced with a cute smile.

“So what brought you back?” Nagisa asked. Rei tensed up. “The macchiatos! They were delicious, t-they-”. Rei hoped the blonde boy wouldn’t be able to see through his lies, but he was wrong.

“Uh huuh…..” Nagisa replied, giving him a smug look which made him blush and tense up even more. Nagisa clutched his shoulder with his tiny and delicate hands, then wrapped them around Rei’s shoulders. Were hosts supposed to be this sensual? Having Nagisa’s arms around him added to the welcoming and inviting feeling the cafe had.

“Aah…” Rei started. Nagisa interrupted. “Oooh!” Rei looked back and saw that Nagisa was adorably fawning over Rei’s jacket. Rei could imagine lots of tiny little hearts swarm around him. Rei’s work of staying up all night reading nebulous sewing articles from single grandmoms paid off. Rei flashed a proud smile. “Ahah! You like my jacket huh?” Rei pointed to a macaroni penguin.

“This is a maca-” _**“MACARONI PENGUIN!!!!”**_ They both said in unison, Nagisa being louder and more excited about the patch. Nagisa squealed.

“Rockhopper penguin!!” Nagisa cheered while pointing to another patch. In just a minute, Nagisa was able to accurately recognize all the different species on his jacket. Rei never ceased to be impressed by this boy. Rei ordered another caramel macchiato, and got another slip of paper on a heart-shaped coaster that read “You better call me this time you meanie Rei-chan”, this time in a purple gel pen and scribbles of hearts on it. And so he did.


	2. "prettyfully" purple

Rei remembered his first call with him crystal clear. It was a temperate spring evening. He sprawled himself across his basket woven hammock (which he got rid of after it snapped one day. Rei and Nagisa thought it would be a good idea to sleep on top of each other on it, only resulting in them falling on top of each other and giving Rei a peach pink bruise on his forehead. Rei still can faintly see that bruise.) The sunset was vibrant, a clash of red, pink, and purple hues. Rei remembers shakily dialing the numbers, and anxiously waiting when it rung. It wasn’t even a second when Nagisa immediately picked up, saying “Rei cha-an” in his vanilla sweet voice. The bubbly and light momentum rose with each sentence spoken. 

“You have a hammock?! Hee hee! I love hammocks! They’re so fun to wrap yourself around in! Sometimes I like to spin in it, and then I would fall face first!” Nagisa giggled. 

“B-but, doesn’t that hurt??? Are you trying to purposely hurt yourself?? What’s the fun in hurting your face???” Rei replied with genuine worry and care. The conversation flowed gently and sweetly. 

“You remind me of a caramel macchiato Rei-chan. It’s like you’re the human version of it! Sweet, careful, delicate, and strong!” Rei’s cheeks flushed hearing these words. “S-so… I’m the embodiment of. . . a caramel macchiato??

” “Aaah. Rei-chan you know so many smart, dictionary sounding words!” Nagisa said in awe. The word embodiment wasn’t even that hard of a word, it was a word an 8th grader probably knew, but Rei couldn’t help but feel prideful anyway. The call was so gushy and full of love, he felt as if he was turning into a puddle.

“How are your eyes so prettyfully purple??? They remind me of violets! I love violets.”

“I don’t know, I guess I was just born with them.”

“No scientific explanation for your violet eyes, Rei-chan?” 

“In sum, the 23 chromosomes I obtained from both my biological parents somehow managed to mutate, giving me the genetic trait of purple eyes, instead of the standard green eye gene.”

“Huh? You’re a nerd.” The call ended after Nagisa’s mom could be heard yelling at him to finish his homework. Rei got to hear him whine, and could imagine him pouting cutely.

Coming to the cafe and making hammock calls became a part of Rei’s daily routine, just like tending to his mother’s rose garden, and applying chapstick on his lips. Every day was slightly different, with the weather varying from sunny with coastal breezes, to temperate, to even hazy. Today was one of those hazy, lazy, summer days, a Sunday. Rei remembered that Nagisa had an affection for violets, so he picked a whole bouquet of them from his mother’s garden. 

Nagisa would do the most eccentric, yet adorable things with the flowers Rei would bring. On that Sunday, Nagisa carefully wrapped each tiny, individual violet flower around patches of his blonde hair. 

“You’ve gone on about how much you love your momma’s garden, so I made myself look like her garden!” Nagisa beamed. Rei felt his heart melt. He really did look like a blossoming garden and radiated soft and floral vibes, just like his mom’s garden. 

On Tuesday, before he made his trip to the cafe, he picked out baby pink geraniums from the heart of his mother’s garden, where her memorial of her favorite japanese candies and quilts laid, next to an old picture of her. Rei kissed the photo, wishing his mom could’ve been proud of him for  **_finally_ ** using her advice of giving the one he loved bouquets of flowers. When Rei presented to the flowers to the cute blonde, he squealed and Nagisa thoughtfully wrapped each flower into two chains of floral bracelets, and gave one to Rei. That same clear skied Tuesday, Rei questioned his own sexuality while stroking the bracelet on the train home. He’s considered himself asexual ever since middle school, never taking an interest on any boys or girls. He’s only cared about keeping a 4.0 GPA and getting algebra workbook pages done. Rei was a stereotypical nerd that was the type to be forever alone. Rei was still a nerd then, but in love. 

Rei couldn’t forget the Thursday he was about to confess his undying and ever growing interest in him. It was another hammock evening. Rei sat up, making a desperate attempt to soothe himself with the sky’s fading blue-to-black gradient color. It didn’t work, and Rei was stupid for thinking it would. Some pretty colors can’t calm down his nerves he had about an even prettier boy! Dumb! Dumb! Dumb!!! He constantly reminded himself about how dumb he was. Halfway through Rei’s fifth phone call with Nagisa, while they were chatting about beanies and arguing whether Rei would look ridiculous in one or not, Rei was about to make his move. Right after opening his mouth to speak, his common sense saved him from confessing in the least romantic and admirable way possible. He decided that he’d take an evening stroll to Nagisa’s house and take him out to the first of their eight dock dates. Right after getting Nagisa’s address without question, he ended the call, put on the only beanie he had, a light grey striped cardigan, gathered a bouquet of coral colored buttercups, and set off. 


	3. move on.

Rei couldn’t forget the Thursday he was about to confess his undying and ever growing interest in him. It was another hammock evening. Rei sat up, making a desperate attempt to soothe himself with the sky’s fading blue-to-black gradient color. It didn’t work, and Rei was stupid for thinking it would. Some pretty colors can’t calm down his nerves he had about an even prettier boy! 

_"Dumb! Dumb! Dumb!!!"_ He constantly reminded himself about how dumb he was. Halfway through Rei’s fifth phone call with Nagisa, while they were chatting about beanies and arguing whether Rei would look ridiculous in one or not, Rei was about to make his move. Right after opening his mouth to speak, his common sense saved him from confessing in the least romantic and admirable way possible. He decided that he’d take an evening stroll to Nagisa’s house and take him out to the first of their eight dock dates. Right after getting Nagisa’s address without question, he ended the call, put on the only beanie he had, a light grey striped cardigan, gathered a bouquet of coral colored buttercups, and set off. Rei didn’t expect Nagisa to wrap himself around his own legs, head down outside on the porch of his house. Rei’s nerves pounded against him. With his body weighed down and heavy feet, Rei got any ounce of sheer bravery he had left, and went up to him. He couldn’t believe how effective his presence was. 

**“Reiii chan~!!** You actually made it!!You walked two miles just to see me??? Aww Rei-chan!!!! Rei-i!!” Just seeing Rei made Nagisa jump up, pounce on him with hugs, and shower Rei in compliments about his baby blue beanie. 

“I told you you would look good in beanies Rei!!! How does it feel for your smarty pants to be wrong??” Together, under a now black sky with a hint of royal blue hues, they walked down the grassy path that tickled their legs to the docks. On top of a smooth, wide hill, they sat down on a soft patch of grass, and looked upon the noisy silhouettes of boats leaving for waters unknown. Nagisa shuffled his adidas sneakers nervously, which seemed to be all that was happening. Rei was confused. It’s not as overwhelming or serious in the cafe. Why does it have to feel this way here?? They both broke the silence abruptly and faced each other, but looked away in embarrassment. The light sounds of crickets. The blaring horns of more boats. The sounds of silence from two awkward boys. Fireflies buzzing. A piece of cloth flying through the sky. The warm feeling of soft lips being pressed against his own. Soft lips. Just like a piece to a puzzle, his lips matched Nagisa’s, and they stayed, sprawled across long stalks of grass, for what seemed to be timeless. Drawing his lips away from Nagisa’s hurt Rei to do so, but he had to ask… 

“Why did you kiss me??” A hot red overtook Nagisa’s cheeks, and then his whole face. He suddenly grasped Rei’s hand and held it in his. 

“ You make my heart go gwah! And bam! Right when I saw you step in I knew I liked you!” Nagisa gasped, his face still flushed and now sweaty. His palms became clammy. Rei sheepishly smiled. “I’m not an expert in dating but I believe the normal way to confess to someone is to say I love you.”

“My love is more than normal.” Nagisa smirked.

That night left a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of Rei, and that feeling only blossomed and grew into pure happiness. Rei was so used to Nagisa’s vibes being radiated onto him, that he forgot sadness and pain were emotions. Things changed after that day. Phone calls became more intimate. Red became the natural color of their faces. Kisses became a greeting instead of a hello. His macchiatos were newly designed with hearts. Little hearts, a big heart, two hearts intertwined, the art varied on his drink every day. Every sip he took, he could taste and feel Nagisa’s love. Macchiatos easily became his favorite drink, or at least used to be. In that moment, Rei felt himself lose sight of his memories with the cute blonde boy and felt himself fade back into reality. “No. No. I can’t stop daydreaming yet. I need to remember something.” Rei thought. He tried to think. Of something. Anything. His mind wouldn’t let him replay the day they both shared crepes at the lake. Only pain. He tried his hardest to vividly recall them trying out silly Slapcat filters, and posting stories of Nagisa kissing him on the nose. No. His mind started to drift towards one week. “No. Anything but-”. He tried to stop himself from thinking, but all his desperate efforts failed.

The leaves started cascading off of every tree, changing into maroons, ambers, tans, and oranges. The chilly, crisp, aesthetics of autumn. A classic, victorian style park bench was where they both sat on their twentieth- something date. Rei lost count, which is something he almost never does. He made an exception this time, because every day used to feel like a date when Nagisa was still there. A yellow leaf with brown spots attacked Rei’s face when he tried to nibble at Nagisa’s cheeks that were stained red from the cold weather. Nagisa looked oddly forlorn that day. Rei, usually a tactic problem solver, couldn’t figure out how to get him to say what’s wrong. 

Rei didn’t even have to ask, when suddenly, Nagisa, who seemed so lifeless and broken in that moment, fell loosely, just like the autumn leaves. Any redness on his cheeks escaped him. Rei could feel his heart crunch, like the big leaf he stepped on. He could feel himself tear apart down to the very last part of him, like the leaves he crunched on with his combat boots. With just a silent thud and nothing else, he fell, and that wasn’t even the end of it. Rei peeked at the same lifeless figure through the crack of a half-opened hospital door. He saw other blurry figures as well, ones in important looking coats, ones in scrubs, and they all mumbled. Mumbled about an illness so serious, so rare.

“Osteopetrosis.” Nagisa slowly whispered as he shakily tried to wrap Rei’s hand around his. Nagisa’s attention shifted to the bulky cast on his leg, and wouldn’t dare to even look up to Rei’s tear-filled eyes, his eyes looking like violets drowning in water. Rei gently planted kisses on Nagisa’s hand that then trailed his neck, nose, eyelids, and forehead. Rei carefully listened to Nagisa spout whatever it was on his mind. With a soft voice, Nagisa finally spoke. “I miss swimming. I was a breast stroke swimmer until my first symptoms.” A silence. Leaves tapped on the large sliding window and then danced away in the wind. “I’m moving to another district where my cousins can watch over me in a new hospital.” Rei tried his hardest not to be distraught and worried in front of him. That’s the last thing Nagisa needed. All Rei could do was nod, and gently wrap Nagisa’s curls in his fingers. Silence again. Rei finally heard Nagisa’s last words spoken to him. Slow, and cascading like honey. “I wish I could have made you one more caramel macchiato.” A deep breath and a sigh escaped Nagisa. With sleepy eyes, Nagisa finally looked him in the eyes. “I love you Rei-chan.”

More leaves fell in sync with Rei’s mood and mental health throughout a lonely autumn, where he couldn’t keep warm, no matter how many hot teas he drank or gingham blankets he wrapped around himself. He was drinking an unsatisfying hot jasmine tea while navigating a plaza lonely and tired, when a regular customer at Nagisa’s cafe recognized him and stopped him in his tracks. The customer had her arms linked with another girl’s. Rei couldn’t even figure out how the regulars at the cafe could speak so calmly, with the words they uttered. 

“Did you hear the cafe closed down??? It’s a real bummer!” The shorter of the two faced the other girl. 

“Why did they close that down again???” “I heard the boy who practically ran the place, the boy who made the really cool coffee art died just 5 days ago!” Rei interrupted their conversation with a shriek. The two girls gave each other a confused look. 

The shorter one spoke again. “Oh yeah, you were his boyfriend weren’t you! That sucks, I’m sorry.” An awkward air surrounded the three, and the two sauntered away with an uneasy wave and a “We’ll… see you later. Sorry for your loss.” to escape the awkwardness.

 

 

Rei’s only been given two weeks to process Nagisa’s death. To imagine Nagisa’s soulless, pale, dead, body on an equally pale hospital bed. The mentally scarring image still terrifies Rei. He couldn’t find any more information on Nagisa’s death, or even why the cafe was closing. He couldn’t find anything. He couldn’t do anything. What Rei really wanted to do was wrap his arms around Nagisa, hold him close, listen to his laughs, go on more dock dates. Rei just wanted--. The impact of a careless stranger bumping into Rei forced him back into reality and disconnected him away from his sentimentality. Rei said his sorries to the passerby and thought to himself one last time.

 

“Nagisa isn’t here anymore. All I’m doing is holding up traffic in the middle of the street with my reminiscing. I should move from this spot."

"I should move far away."

_**"I should move on."** _


End file.
